


Entintando la realidad, viviendo la ficción

by SoundlessWay



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundlessWay/pseuds/SoundlessWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">La hoja, delicada a su toque pero de firme resistencia, estaba siendo impurificada por un negro tan opaco como la pluma de un cuervo.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">La tinta, aquella que manchaba el puro blanco de las interminables hojas, trazaba cuidadosamente los anhelos de la persona quien quería seguir sus instintos.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">Las palabras, se convertían en frases, para convertirse en párrafos, para convertirse en una historia para finalmente transformarse en un contenido formado por secretos, necesidades y deseos, los cuales eran el único sostén de su escritor.</span>
</p><p>Habiendo cumplido 23 años, Seragaki Aoba había tomado una decisión. Dicha decisión implicaba el uso de hojas en blanco, una pluma, tinta negra, su tiempo y… a él mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entintando la realidad, viviendo la ficción

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Pequeño aviso: No he revisado muy a fondo la ortografía, gramática y demás; otra historia que me surgió en la mente y decidí escribirla ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
> ¡Espero que disfruten este one-shot! ♥

Reiteradas había tenido que sufrir el abandono por parte de un ser querido: sus padres, su mejor amigo de la infancia y, por último, el de su abuela al fallecer. Era agobiante; sin importar qué sucediera, qué hiciera, cuanto lo intentara, _siempre_  aquellos seres más queridos se alejaban de una u otra forma.

Ya estaba cansado de intentar y enojado por su soledad, ya era suficiente. Sin embargo, un día tan común como los demás el cual él iba caminando por las calles de la isla, Midorijima, para evitar la soledad y quietud de su casa cuando cierta tienda llamó su atención.

Aquel factor que provocó el repentino interés fue la apariencia: paredes de ladrillos pintados con un negro sin brillo, maderas cuyo negro color estaba comenzando a exhibir el marrón que antes lucía, ventanas con una amplia vista hacia el interior del local, faroles cuyo color estaba oculto por el polvo que tenía y un letrero que tenía escrito CALLIGRAPHY PENS.

Una vez que el particular vista exterior lo hubo cautivado, Aoba se acercó al local para husmear a través de las grandes ventanas.

Cajas.

Ese lugar poseía inmensas cantidades de cajas que, de igual modo que los faroles estaban cubiertas de polvo.

Una parte de él le advertía que no entrara, que siguiera caminando pero había otra parte dentro de él que le incitaba a saciar su curiosidad y, al cabo de unos minutos de consideración, Aoba entró a la tienda.

Dentro del local el polvo había conquistado pues se lo podía encontrar en las cajas, en los muebles, en las lámparas, en el piso e incluso en el aire. Adentrándose en la tienda, Aoba miraba hacia los costados y podía ver estanterías repletas de cajas rectangulares, escaleras para subir un entrepiso y un mostrador con una caja fuerte pero sin persona alguna.

En el momento el cual Aoba comenzó a dudar de si debería irse, una persona se acercó al mostrador. Esa persona, de apariencia tan antigua como la tienda misma, debía de ser el dueño de la tienda pues, de no serlo, era extraño que no se preocupara por la obvia suciedad que había a cada lado se viera. Sin importar si era el dueño o no, este señor quien iba vestido de traje, cuyos ojos eran celestes claros y su piel y pelos eran escalofriantemente pálidos se enderezó y dijo:

「Es un placer tener un cliente, siéntase cordialmente bienvenido Señor a esta humilde tienda de plumas. 」

Aoba estaba algo sorprendido por la inesperada presentación y formalidad pero él necesitaba aclarar que no había entrado al local para comprar.

「E-Es un placer pero yo no soy un cliente, vi su tienda mientras caminaba y decidí entrar para mirar. Disculpe. 」

「El lema es, el cliente siempre tiene la razón y por eso le ruego disculpe mi atrevimiento pero, por el simple hecho de haber entrado usted ya es un cliente. Si no le parece mucha molestia, procederé a explicarle. 」

Aoba seguía algo sorprendido y luego de unos minutos sin que el vendedor hablara se dio cuenta de que éste estaba esperando su confirmación.

「Ah… sí, por favor. 」

「De acuerdo, entonces procederé a explicarle. Esta tienda, como usted, Señor Cliente, ya habrá estimulado, no es una que pueda ser comparada con el resto en esta isla. Tanto en el exterior como en el interior este local es tan único como los muy apreciados clientes que entrar por la misma puerta que usted, Señor Cliente, entró minutos atrás. 」

El señor, se detuvo y se agachó levemente para que sus manos pudieran agarrar lo que Aoba vio era una de las muchas cajas empolvadas. Al abrir la caja, y para la sorpresa de Aoba, había una pluma sin polvo y de oro, con un diseño tan delicado que el solo verlo parecía que era una actitud grosera hacia la misma.

「Los productos que ofrezco a cada uno de mis humildes clientes son plumas, cada una es distinta a la otra pues poseen características creadas únicamente para sus dueños. 」

La conversación fue pausada por unos segundos mientras la pluma que estaba siendo exhibida era guardada por el señor. Una vez guardada con el máximo cuidado el dueño prosiguió:

「Estás plumas no tienen valor, están hechas para sus dueños y nadie más. Una vez que el dueño vio la pluma que es de su correspondencia tiene la opción de aceptarla, y permitir que ella cumpla con su humilde cometido o rechazarla, y dejar que el polvo corroe la fina humildad que fue negada por su sabio dueño. 」

Habiendo dicho esas palabras el señor hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue a buscar lo que Aoba imaginó sería esa pluma que lo esperaba.

La situación no podía ser más escalofriante y la parte de Aoba que le advirtió no entrar estaba gritándole que rechazara la pluma y se fuera. ¿Dueño? ¿Una pluma? ¿Para qué iba a necesitar algo como eso? Nada en esta situación tenía sentido. Pero, en contra de las advertencias, Aoba se quedó expectante de qué tipo de pluma iba a mostrarle. No es que quisiera darle sentido a todo esto, tampoco estaba interesado en la pluma sino en lo que podría transmitirle.

Cuando vio la otra pluma, el sentimiento de atrevimiento se sintió muy real, demasiado real. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera solo por observar una pluma? ¿Era porque esa no le pertenecía? Según lo que le había contado el señor, Aoba tenía la impresión de que esa era una respuesta muy cercana a la que le respondería el dueño si él fuese a preguntarle.

Distraído por sus pensamientos, Aoba no se dio cuenta de que el señor había regresado con una caja diferente a la que abrió minutos atrás.

「Seragaki Aoba-sama, está es la pluma que le corresponde. 」

¿Eh? ¿Cómo….? ¿Cómo sabía su apellido y nombre?

「La pluma ha elegido a su humilde y sabio dueño tiempo atrás. 」Continuó el señor sin dar lugar a que Aoba le preguntara en voz alta cómo sabía su nombre.「Sus cualidades también son únicas, diseñadas solo para usted. De aceptar la pluma le entregaré un instructivo para el uso adecuado así como también su correcto mantenimiento además de una botella con tinta para que pueda escribir. De rechazar la pluma basta con darle una despedida y le aseguro que jamás volverá a ser molestado su valioso tiempo con este tema. Aclaradas las condiciones para ambos casos, le dejo la caja allí y me retiraré. Sin importar lo que elija, no nos volveremos a ver, Señor Cliente. Fue un placer y honor ser su vendedor. Hasta nunca. 」

Dicho eso, el señor apoyó en el mostrador un tintero y un pequeño librito, se dio la vuelta y se fue de la vista de Aoba, quien aún estaba tratando de procesar toda la información de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

¿E-Eso era todo…? ¿Él podía elegir quedarse con la pluma o dejarla? ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? ¿Quién era? Tantas preguntas rondaban sus pensamientos que incluso se sintió agradecido de estar solo, de ese modo no tendría que sentirse incómodo por la mirada del señor esperando su decisión.

Nuevamente Aoba estaba intentando decidir entre sus dos partes, la que le decía que no era una buena idea aceptar el objeto y la que lo animaba a hacerlo.

A fin de cuentas, decidió aceptar.

Tal vez era la intriga, la curiosidad pero tal y como el vendedor había prometido, Aoba se fue con la pluma en la caja, un tintero y un instructivo en mano.

Por primera vez desde que su abuela había fallecido, Aoba entró a su casa porque quería y no porque ya era muy tarde. Fue a la cocina para agarrar las sobras del día anterior y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación aunque algo deprimido; otra vez había anunciado su llegada a su casa por mera costumbre…

Mientras comía agarró el pequeño instructivo y comenzó a hojearlo; básicamente lo que estaba escrito era por cuáles partes estaba compuesto una pluma, cómo hacerle el mantenimiento, cómo no excederse con la tinta o cuál es la manera correcta para escribir, entre otras cosas. Dado que no podía encontrar en ningún lado algo que refiriera si la pluma tenía algo en especial o diferente, después de todo tenía que haber algo como eso, ¿no? ¿De qué otra manera se podría intentar encontrar lógica a lo que había sucedido en esa tienda?

No le quedó otra opción que abrir la caja que contenía la dichosa pluma y comprobar por sí mismo si había algo interesante en ella.

Era algo intrigante. Todavía no había abierto la caja desde que se la ofrecieron y quizá sus nervios se debían a que estaba considerando que, una vez abierta la caja, algo impresionante ocurriese.

「Es hora. Se dijo a sí mismo.- uno… dos… ¡tres! 」

Con los ojos cerrados abrió la caja y… nada ocurrió. Sin embargo, luego de abrir lentamente los ojos, vio con fascinación que la pluma era increíblemente hermosa. Tenía un trazo único, o al menos para él lo era.

Lo primero que notó al levantarla, fue que esta era más liviana de lo que parecía a la vista, también observó que el color del cuerpo de la pluma era de un brillante azul marino y la punta, adornada con trazos florales, era dorada.

「Realmente es hermosa. 」Dijo en voz alta; no esperaba respuesta sino era una observación dicha para sí mismo.

Luego de unos minutos más esperando a que algo sucediera sin éxito alguno, se le ocurrió comprobar si tenía algún especie de poder al escribir, pero tan pronto como llevó a cabo la idea, nuevamente, nada ocurrió.

「Mmm…. Si es una simple pluma, ¿por qué tanto misterio en esa tienda? 」

Entre sus pensamientos acerca del instrumento en su mano vio la hora en su coil y se asombró de lo tarde que se había hecho. Al día siguiente debía de ir a trabajar, tenía que dormir.

「Será para otra ocasión. Pensó mientras guardaba la pluma en la cajita. 」

Muchas ideas habían transitado en la cabeza de Aoba y una de ellas fue, al día siguiente de conseguir la pluma, ir a la tienda y preguntar sobre esta pero, una vez en la calle donde debía de estar el local, Aoba se encontró sin dicho lugar. Era imposible… ¿había desaparecido?

Varios días pasaron y cada día que él iba a donde una vez estuvo la tienda. Al cabo de unas semanas y, luego de haberle dado muchas vueltas al asunto, decidió dejar el asunto de lado; al menos por ahora.

Otra idea estaba circulando por sus pensamientos. La idea en sí sonaba algo tonta para él pero una parte dentro suyo le hacía pensar que lo necesitaba. Su idea se centraba en escribir una novela con él como protagonista, sin embargo, él como personaje sería uno que seguía sus deseos.

¿De dónde había aparecido esa idea?

Aoba era incapaz de responderse dicha pregunta pero sí era capaz de saber que el impulso de seguir adelante con ella era fuerte.

Ya lo había decidido; él quería hacerlo. Con su meta bien estancada en su cabeza, agarró la dichosa pluma y comenzó a escribir. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que lo único que hacía luego, antes y durante el trabajo era escribir sin descanso; era como estar hipnotizado o bajo un hechizo. Su mano le dolía y estaba algo hinchada, sus ojos estaban cansados y su mente al borde del agotamiento pero, luego de una semana, su pequeña historia estaba terminada.

Una vez que hubo terminado, Aoba recibió todo el cansancio y dolor de golpe por lo que tuvo que recurrir a lo poco de fuerza que le quedaba para no desmayarse hasta que se recostara en su cama. Una vez acomodado, su cuerpo no dudó en apagarse y al cabo de unos segundos Aoba ya se había dormido.

Al despertarse Aoba sabía que aún estaba agotado mentalmente. Se había extralimitado, ¿no es así?

「Hmmm… sse…guuir  durm…. 」

A pesar de que intentó levantarse, Aoba aún estaba agotado. No tuvieron que pasar ni cinco minutos para que él fuera a dormirse nuevamente, aunque, de haber aguantado despierto un poco más hubiese escuchado los ruidos provenientes de la cocina.

「Nghhh…. Qué rico olor…. La abuela debe estar cocinando de nuevo. 」Dijo Aoba mientras se levantaba de su cama.

Ya de pie agarró algo de ropa para una ducha rápida antes de bajar a desayunar.

Qué nostálgico… hace tiempo que no comía lo que su abuela cocinaba….

Lentamente fue hasta el baño y allí se quedó pensando en qué cocinaría su abuela hoy.

…

……….

…………………. _¿eh?_

「¿Alguien está cocinando? 」

Durante la ducha Aoba se terminó de despabilar y fue allí cuando cayó en la cuenta de que era totalmente imposible que su abuela estuviera cocinando, o que estuviera incluso.

¿Hay alguien en la casa? Pero… ¿quién podrá ser?

Aoba se apuró para poder terminar de ducharse y cambiarse y bajo las escaleras lo más rápido posible.

Una vez que entró en la cocina y vio a la persona que estaba cocinando entendió todo:

「Ah…. haha, obvio…. Todavía estoy durmiendo, esto es un sueño. 」

La persona frente a él se giró para mirarlo con una sonrisa algo extraña.

「Lo creas o no, no es un sueño. 」Dijo esa persona.

「Sí claro. 」Aoba incluso pensaba que la situación era chistosa y dijo en tono sarcástico「me había olvidado que vivía con un gemelo que se ve exactamente igual que yo. 」

「No soy tu gemelo, yo soy vos. Aunque… una versión más interesante. 」Dijo la persona que se veía y sonaba igual que él mientras le agarraba una mejilla y la pellizcaba.「Si fuera un sueño, ¿no deberías haber despertado por el pellizco? 」

「 ¡Hey! Eso duele…」¿Eh? ¿No era un sueño? Entonces….「 ¿Cómo-」

「 La pluma. 」

「 ¿Eh? 」

「 La pluma…. es interesante, ¿no es así? 」

En su intento de comprender la situación, cuando escuchó la mención de la pluma todo, de alguna retorcida forma, cobró sentido.

“La pluma está diseñada para su dueño y cada una tiene una característica única”.

Eso significa que… la persona frente a él era……a causa de la pluma… ¿él?

「 No te veas tan sorprendido. A partir de ahora vamos a pasar _mucho_ tiempo juntos. 」

「 ………」

「 Hehe, estoy seguro que nos vamos a llevar _más_ que bien…」

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡  
> Espero que les haya gustado ♥


End file.
